Stolen Dreams
by dreamer0323
Summary: A twist on the epic Musketeers story, their children will have to unite to protect what their parents lived and died for. Areona is the daughter of D'Artagnan a Musketeer. To protect her friend Princess Annalise they will need to take her to a place no one has ever gone before. And find love along the way...
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was dark, people rushing passed, and down the dark shadowy hall, the castle was the smallest and most secluded of them all, the King thought it would be nice for his wife to have their child up in the woods were they would not be bothered. He could hear her screams from the sitting room, the sounds seemed to echo all though out the castle, thunder claps filled the empty hallways servants came and asked if he wanted any thing every ten minutes but every time he shooed them away. He sat in his office, it was only half lit by the fire. The big oak desk had papers spread across the surface. He walked around the desk and sat in his chair in front of the fire. The door opened and a servant popped his head in.

"They are here sir" he said,

"Send them in" the king said then the door opened and four men came in to the room. The servant followed.

"Will there be anything else sir?" He asked.

"No, no. thank you, you may go." The servant bowed then left the room and closed the door.

The king looked at the four men, "Thank you for coming on such short notice, but it is important."

The king put his hands behind his back. The men looked at the king with concern.

"What is it sir?" one of them asked.

"I need the Musketeers." The four men grew smiles.

"What do you need of us your highness?" Athos asked the king sat in his chair and gestured to the other seats in the room, Porthos sat in one of the chairs. Then Athos sat in the chair closest to the king and leaned forwards, listening intently. The King then spoke.

"There are many secrets that must not be shared, and I am trusting that you will tell no one of this matter until it is time?"

D'Artagnan stood in front of the fire leaning on the mantel with on hand, looking at the fire.

"You can trust us." D'Artagnan said as he looked at the King. Aramis stood next to D'Artagnan with is hands behind his back.

"What is it that we must know?" Aramis asked. The king leand forward

"Our kingdom is not like the rest of the world. My father like his father before him saw the world was changing and how much the people changed with it so they decided to grow apart from it. A promise was made with England that no one would bother us and we won't bother them." The king looked from each Musketeer to the next each one with a puzzled look on their face.

D'Artagnan finally asked "What does that mean exactly?"

"It means that me are hundreds of years behind the rest of the world, and the world doesn't know we exist. That is why no one is ever allowed out of the Kingdom, because it is not safe. And the world is so much different than ours it may come as a shock to some."

Athos leaned back in his chair. "What does this have to do with us?" he asked.

"I have been able to send out men to explore and try to understand the outside world, and they come back and tell me. And sometimes bring things back with them."

The King opened his desk and took out a cell phone and laid it on the desk top. The musketeers looked in amazement at the mysterious object. "They call this a Cellular Phone, they use it to contact each other instantaneously, and they could be on the other side of the world."

The Musketeers took in what they were hearing but still did not understand what all those words meant.

"The men teach me of the world, and then teach the men that are going out in to the world too. Each man goes out when they are about sixteen they go with their fathers that went when they were young. They each teach their sons and then their sons teach their sons if they so choose to that is." The king looked down at his hands "Many times the outside world has threatened us. This time it is not the future that is threatening us it is our own time that is. Someone is planning to hurt us I don't know how I don't know when. I got this letter," the king dropped the letter onto his desk.

"I came in and it was on my desk, one of the servants said a man dropped it off for me, and they put it on my desk. They didn't see who it was they didn't think it was suspicious at the time. The note came from a man who calls himself Torne Baron. The note said that they were '_coming_' and taking what matters to me most." The king poked the letter with the four words. "I have reason to think it will have something to do with my child. I don't know when but I know something will happen and I need a plan B and you are the plan B. Train you about the world and take her and hide her there if it comes to it."

Porthos stood "I'm in."

Then Aramis took a step forward "I am in as well."

D'Artagnan looked at Athos, then Athos looked at the king and nodded acknowledging that he was in.

Then all eyes shifted to D'Artagnan "This means leaving everything for God only knows how long. And you all are so quick to agree, I-," he shook his head.

Athos stood and put his hand on D'Artagnan's shoulder then he looked at him, D'Artagnan looked down at the floor then walked over to the fire place and put his hand on the mantle, closed his eyes and sighed. Then he whispered, "I'm in."

Then a servant came in to the room "Sire-".

* * *

The King raced down the hall the musketeers followed. When he reached to the Queens room her lady in waiting came out.

"You can come and see them now." She said. "Thank you Clara." the King said and passed her entering the room through the big wooden doors.

The Musketeers waited outside the room. The room was light with several candles; it was a large room filled with doctors and servants all waiting for the King to dismiss them. In a big bed at the end of the room laid Queen Victoria with sweat on her forehead and a baby in her arms. The king stood there for a moment frozen.

"Peter," she said with relief "do you want to see her?" The king then walked over to the bedside Victoria showed Peter the small baby. Her big crystal blue eyes wide open,

"What shall we call her?" He asked, she thought for a moment and smiled down at the baby.

"Annalise," she said, "Annalise shall be her name."

The King smiled, and scooped the baby from the Queens arms and looked at her, the most beautiful thing had ever seen. He walked over to the crib, put her in, and kissed her forehead.

The doctor came over to he King "They need to rest now."

The king left the room and looked at the musketeers. "Time for your training…"


	2. Chapter 1

One

Thirteen Years Later

"AREONA" A VOICE CALLED "AREONA, get up!" a light shined thorough the window on to my face. Ugh,

"I don't wanna get up" I mumbled.

"Now please!" I rolled out of cot and got dressed; I put on my blue gown today. It was simple a simple long sleeve dress. I looked in the mirror. Dark red hair that curled on the ends draped over my shoulders. _Tomorrow is my birthday_ I thought _I am thirteen_, only a couple more years and I will be free of this place and I can go and do what I want. I looked down at the floor and then got down on my knees and grabbed a wooden box from under my bed. In the box was all the letters that my father had sent me over five years I would get my sixth tomorrow. Every year on my birthday I get a letter from him. I was only six when my father left me here to live with my Aunt. He said it would keep me safe living here with her. I don't remember much about him and my mother or my life before my aunt. He had taught me how to ride a horse and the basics to sword fighting. I can remember how we used to stay out and watch the stars. Then when my mother died he sent me to live with Aunt Charlotte. I closed the box and slid it under my bed.

"Areona get your butt down here now!"

"I'm coming!" I yelled. I made my way dawn stairs, a plate of eggs and bacon was sitting on the table waiting for me. Charlotte was cleaning the dishes; I sat down and started to eat.

"Areona today I need you to clean out the chicken coop."Charlotte said. I hate cleaning out the chicken coop there are always chickens that don't want to come out and they like to peck at your feet and also there was the smell, you would think after six years I would be used to it. "And then I need you to feed the cows and clean out their stalls."

"So just like any other day?"I joked

"Yes." She said with a smile. After a long day of cleaning out chicken and cow poop and my other chores that consist of making sure the animals have water and feed them. Then maybe Charlotte would have me weed out the garden, pick the vegetables and wash them off and bring them in.

I plopped down in my bed I looked out my widow a storm was coming; I could see the dark clouds approaching "Areona, start closing the shutters." I got up and closed all of the shutters and sat at the table for dinner.

"What is for supper tonight?"

"Veggie soup" she smiled back at me, I got up and set the table it wasn't a hard job it was only her and I. We sat down for dinner

"Why do think my Father didn't want me?" I asked looking down at my soup. She looked up at me and gave me a sympathetic look.

"Don't say that, your father loved you. It was too unsafe for you with one to look after you when your Mother died." I looked up at her my eyes watered and the back of my throat burned.

"Then why hasn't he come back for me?" I whimpered, "He promised he would come back! So where is he!?"

"You know with his job he has to leave for long periods of time, and on short notice some times."

"What does he do?" I asked Aunt Charlotte looked down at her soup and sighed.

"I can't tell you."

Hurt and confused I yelled "What do you mean you can't tell me?"

"He made me swear not to tell you for your safety, and he wanted to tell you." then I swirled around and ran to my room "Areona!" she called after me.

I ran to my bed and lay on my chest and cried into my pillow and cried for a few minutes then whipped my eyes off and took out my nightgown and laid it over my chair in front of my desk and mirror it was a small mirror but it worked. I slipped on my gown and sat In my bed, it started to rain and soon after lightning filled the air.

_Why is it a secret? What is so _dangerous_ that I can't know?_ Loud crashes echoed though the small house. I fell asleep only because I was tired from a days work but it wasn't long after I awoke from I nightmare. This time a man was chasing me, he was trying to grab me he threw me on the ground and was choking me. Then I woke breathing hard with sweat all over me I put my hand up to my throat, and looked out the window.

The storm had passed and the sun was coming up. I decided that I would go back to sleep what could a few extra minutes hurt; Charlotte will wake me up in a little. I woke up from the sun hitting my face, I sat up and looked out my window the sun was high in the sky it was almost noon.

Why hadn't Charlotte woke me? Was something wrong? I scrambled up and put on a green dress and ran down the stairs "Charlotte is something wrong why didn't you wa-?" Charlotte stood at the bottom of the steps holding a package it was small. "Charlotte,"

I gasped, "You didn't have to get me anything."

"I didn't" She held out a tiny box to me and smiled.

"What? But you have this box." I took it from her hands and she nodded

"I know, you will see." I opened the box it was a silver neckles with a sliver rose that hanged down from the chain.

I didn't know what to say words stuck to the back of my throat but finally manage it say "It's beautiful."

I gave her a big hug then I took the necklace out of the box, she tuned me around and put it on me. I noticed a folded up piece of paper was at the bottom of the box.

"What is this?" I picked up the paper and started to unfold it.

"That, is the letter for your thirteenth birthday." I looked at the writing on the paper it was not that long; I read the note to myself.

Dear Areona, May, 15th

Happy Birthday, today you are thirteen and this is the sixth year we have been apart. I wish we had more time together, I always knew this day would come but hoped it would have come later, enough for me to teach you and for you to know how much your Mother and I loved you. There are things that I can only tell you myself, things that I don't think I could write down and you would understand. But you are old enough now to know. I am a Musketeer and that puts you endanger, I couldn't bear to lose you like I lost your mother. They would use you to get to me; this is why you must stay with Charlotte. But some day we will find each other, and we can fight together. The necklace was your mothers she would have wanted you to have it. I don't expect you to understand or even begin to forgive me for what I have done, but I hope you do. And that this letter shows you why. I will always love you. Happy birthday my dear Areona

Love, Your Father

Tears rolled down my cheeks, Charlotte rubbed my back and whipped my tears, I dropped the letter on to the table.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" I sobbed, she frowned

"I didn't think you would understand you weren't old enough." I couldn't believe it how could she keep this from me? All of this time I thought I was abandoned that I wasn't wanted or needed, then I hugged Charlotte, we sat in the kitchen while I cried, and then I finally pulled away and sighed.

"Now I'm giving you the rest of the day off." I gave her a smile and went up the stairs.

"Best birthday ever." I sarcastically said silently to myself.

The next morning when I came down a man dressed in silk clothing stood in Charlotte's living room. The man was of high class he wore bright colors and had nice shoes; clean shoes were not something you see often around here.

"Hello," the man had a kind voice but sounded like it had been modified to make more of an impression "My name is Fredrick Willson." I looked at Charlotte she looked like she had been crying.

"I am Areona." I said. Narrowing my eyes and shaking his outstretched hand.

"Oh I know who you are Miss Areona." For a moment, I was confused until he spoke again "I work for the King, you see his daughter Princess Annalise needs someone to tend to her."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Well you see are the only young woman in the kingdom that can sew and is in the same age range as Princess Annalise."

"Wait you want Areona to go to the castle and be the Princesses…maid?" I stepped away in shock. Charlotte fought the urge to cry.

"Not exactly, we would not refer to her as a maid; we call them ladies in waiting." Fredrick chuckled at Charlotte's remark.

"You can't be serious." I said

"Why would I be joking?" He tilted his head in question. _What I nice birthday present_ I smirked.

I moved in to the castle that day, it was such short notice but I didn't have much so it wasn't that hard to pack. The hardest part was leaving Charlotte but she told me that this was not a bad thing It could be fun not that I had any chose in the matter. _Fun. _Ha. As if tending to a selfish and snotty princess was going to be fun. I hugged Charlotte goodbye and then got into the carriage I watched all I ever knew disappear as we road in the carriage. A big castle came in to view; I had never seen it before only heard stories about it. When we pulled up a man opened the door and I got out Fredrick came around and said,

"Welcome home miss Areona." Wow this is an improvement going from a cottage to a castle never thought this was going to happen to me.

A curly blonde haired, blue-eyed girl came skipping out of the castle she was wearing the most amazing dress it was pink and had silver hems and long sleeves that came to her wrists.

She stopped and looked at me I thought I would be the most repulsing thing she ever saw. I was wearing a green dress that I had made myself and it was plain and ordinary and it was worn out.

She grasped "Is that her?"

"Yes." Fredrick said with delight.

"She is wonderful!" _Wait_ _what? _Was I missing something? She came over and hugged me,

"We are going to be such good friends." Ugh, _Joy. _Worst Birthday ever.


End file.
